Actor Factor
by The Sarah
Summary: AU. Light Yagami one of the leading stars in the actor world returns to the spotlight after two years when he left everything behind. Will the movie get completed with all of his old friends around to bring up memories? LxLight NearxMelloxMatt Mikami Misa
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: So guys, I'm writing my first multi-chaptered story instead of studying for my exams next week. I'm going to try and update regularly, but don't hate me if I get writer's block or something D:

So anyways, now sit back and enjoy _Actor Factor!_

_

* * *

_

_Pop._

That one small irritating noise coming from the vibrant pair of red lips beside him was enough to make Light wish that he had listened to Aizawa and gotten a private airplane instead of that yacht. But L had two yachts and he would be damned if he didn't have at least _one_. Besides, he was sure that he could deal with the ditz seated beside him for the remainder of the flight. And much to his chagrin, she _just_ now seemed to recognize exactly who he was.

"Hey, kid. You're that famous actor, right? The one that dropped out of Bombs Over Bangkok?" she said obnoxiously loud, starting a wave of whispers to spread throughout the cabin. Just fucking peachy, leave it to the fans to only remember the negative about his acting career. Though he really did have a reason, he just wasn't going to party around the death of his sister like some pity story for the paparazzi to harass him about. His sister wouldn't have wanted that and it would have been a disgrace to her death.

Sayu.

During the making of his last film two years ago, it was discovered that his sister had breast cancer in its final stages, leaving her with a few scraggly months to live. She really would have been a beautiful woman, but she would never be given the chance to grow up. And so he resigned from the movie to spend her final months together. After her death, he had sunk into a pit of depression, but steadily arose from it. He knew he had to move on, his sister wouldn't have wanted him to wallow in his own despair for the rest of his life. And besides, he had much to do to catch up with his friends who had been flourishing during the last two years in his absence. No way would L ever beat him.

Mello, Near, Matt, Misa, Mikami, and L. All were popular names in the acting world, each starring in their variety of movies throughout the years. And to think that they had once lived in small dorm rooms crammed up tightly against one another eating ramen packs for every meal. Now he figured he could go out and buy that damn ramen company himself if he wanted, small smile tugging at the corner's of his lips at the notion. They all had come from one of the most prestige acting schools in Europe, each with their own specialization and talent that made them unique enough to get casted. But they hadn't gotten together as a whole group for years and now they were doing an entire movie together. It would be like college all over again.

"Yes, I am," he said, fake smile plastered onto his face. He simply couldn't have this girl running to the nearest tabloid to preach about how 'cruel' he treated her, it would surely end up on the front page and ruin his reputation. God, really. He would take Misa over this brat, at least the boisterous blonde had a smidge of intelligence compared to the redhead beside him. Not to say that he enjoyed being around Misa because she was next-to-bottom on his list. She was clingy, loud, and head-over-heels in love with him no matter how many times he pressed that he didn't _swing that way._ And she simply couldn't process it, leaving her selective hearing to concoct something he surely never said. Poor thing.

It was then that the fasten seat belt sign began to flash, signaling that they were about to land in England where they would be shooting the movie. And speaking of poor things, his phone began to vibrate to signal that he had gotten another text message. He didn't even bother, he knew who it would be from. Mikami Teru, while an intelligent and brilliant actor, he also happened to be head-over-heels for him and simply wouldn't _let go_. He had told him politely time and time again that he appreciated his love and such, but that he simply wasn't interested. The denials had gotten more violent after a certain incident where he'd had too much to drink and woke to find himself naked with Mikami leering over him about to pounce. And it had taken a hell of a lot of screaming to get himself out of that one, thankful to this day that nothing had happened. But really, Mikami freaked the hell out of him.

A sudden drop of his stomach and a few bumps later, they were safely on the ground, standing immediately after unbuckling his seatbelt in hopes of avoiding the crowd that might wrinkle or stain the neatly pressed white shirt that fit snugly around his frame. And after brushing the imaginary dirt off his khakis and grabbing his carry on bag, he was off. His shoes clacked along the metal stairs as he descended off the airplane, relieved to see that his traditional black limo was waiting for him with his baggage already loaded in the trunk and a man with a noticeable afro waiting for him.

"Hello, Aizawa," he said politely, hitting the ground and moving over to the vehicle, not bothering with much more of a greeting besides that before carefully sliding across the leather seats and waiting for his manager to clamber in after him. And once he did, the door was slammed shut and they were off to the set for their first day. He disliked the first day because it was a bit too social and consisted of going over the script he was sure they had all memorized by now.

Light played a boy of seventeen, only two years younger than the age he was at the moment, who discovered a Book of Death one day and began to use the dark power to eliminate all the criminals of the world. This draws the attention of a mysterious detective who believes 'Kira's' justice to be wrong, that part having been casted to L. Misa was a character that loved him immensely and found her own Book of Death but wasn't intelligent enough to avoid the police on her own. She later dies in the middle of the plot by the hands of Matt, she soon is replaced by the lawyer who was casted as Mikami.

Matt, Mello, and Near had various roles as their characters in the movie, especially after the part where L dies by his own character's hands near the end. But he'll soon follow him by a few gun shuts from the two kids, Matt having died right after he killed Misa. And then the world will slowly return to normal, conveying several different messages to the audience to digest it as they will. Well, it would certainly keep them on the edge of their seats, that much he was sure of. The writer was a genius, he'd have to thank him once he got the chance. If they got to meet him. Some writers took no interests in their movies at all.

He blinked when Aizawa prodded him, noticing that they had already arrived at the set and had blanked out the entire car ride. He liked Aizawa as a manager because they rarely spoke to one another and he left him to his thoughts, which were currently drifting to that of his counter part in the movie. He bustled out of the car, making his way through the set to discover that Mello had already arrived with Matt in tow, bitching about something that must have involved leather or chocolate, he swore. But he didn't care all that much, eyes glancing around the set to find the person he wanted.

He spotted a bundle of white in the corner, but certainly not a spindly pale man that he hadn't seen in nearly two years. And while he had tried to give some hurried explanation to him before he left, it hadn't come out right and must have left him even more confused than ever. L would accuse him of running away from their relationship, which had been on the rocks since the beginning in college and restarting when the shooting of the movie began after years of L pursuing him. L had never left a doubt in his mind about his intentions.

"Hello, handsome," a husky voice whispered in his ear before he recognized a familiar pair of fingers pinching his ass. Yes, never one for beating around the bush, was he? He had no doubt in his mind about his intentions. At all.

_Smack._

"Ow, Light-kun that _stung_."

_Smack._

"Don't you dare touch Light-sama in such dirty ways!"

_Sigh.  
_

"Is Misa-Misa's Light-kun here?"

_Sigh._

"I believe Light-kun is mine, thank you very much."

_Varied shouts._

Yes, much like college all over again.

* * *

Comments & criticism are appreciated! :D


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, end of story.

Author's Notes: Mid-terms were draining, so I haven't been able to drag my lazy ass out of bed long enough to write this until now, forgive me (:

* * *

And after things had finally settled down, the 'catfight' ending with Aizawa dragging Light away much to their chagrin, it was time to begin. Each actor took their place in a circle of uncomfortable fold up chairs, their individual agents seated beside them as they waited for their director show up. The brunette crossed his legs and sighed impatiently, jumping slightly in his chair when he felt a hand encroach on the personal space of his inner thigh. He didn't have to glance beside him to know who it was, quite familiar with those spindly fingers on his body by this point, shaking his head slightly at the nostalgic thought. He swore before he agreed to make this movie that he wouldn't start up their rocky relationship again, but if L kept being so…_pushy_ he just might give in because he really couldn't deny that he wanted his body. He blamed it on hormones. Hormones, right.

"You know, Light-kun left me heart-broken when he stormed out of our relationship all those years ago sputtering words I still can't comprehend to this day. It's only fair that Light-kun make it up to me by letting me take that pert little ass of his and–" he whispered huskily in his ear before suddenly being cut off by a loud slam that sounded like something extremely expensive breaking and drawing everyone's attention to the door. Then their director scrambled in, gibbering on about dysfunctional drivers before promptly spilling the bundle of paperwork in his arms onto the floor, watching his assistants sigh before picking up all the white sheets as the dark-haired man scratched his head sheepishly. Well, that was Touta Matsuda for you.

He was a huge idiot, really. He stuttered, he stumbled, and he made a mess of almost everything except for his movies. At first, the brunette had doubted the worthiness of Matsuda, but after working with him on a movie that had turned out to be his most successful yet, he was hooked. And it was still strange to him that a man so…_stupid_, could create such masterpieces. He didn't do many movies, but when he did they were simply stunning and the crowds would flock to see them. He wrote out the entire story line himself before taking three months to storyboard and draw out every single shot that would be used in the movie, hundreds and hundreds of drawings, he simply couldn't even imagine. His stories kept people on edge and his movies were always a success, but that didn't mean he wasn't a dumbass.

"Hello everyone! I'm sorry I'm late!" he greeted loudly, making half of them wince as his voice reverberated off the walls obnoxiously. He heard Mello begin to bitch to Matt in an undertone, who only rolled his eyes underneath those orange-tinted goggles and continued to mash the buttons of his game system. This didn't go over well with the blonde who promptly snatched it from his gloved hands and chucked it half way across the studio, no one paying much attention when the audible noise of his snapping was heard except for the now defeated redhead who hung his head.

"I'm so glad you all made it! Errrr, my assistants will pass out copies of the scripts if you don't have yours with you and for today we're just going to talk about the movie. I know we're going to have so much fun!" he said enthusiastically, stumbling over the leg of the chair in attempts to sit down properly. He couldn't help but think that the elder man was adorable, though he would never go for that type of idiocy. Sometimes he believed that if Misa weren't so fixed on making him swing her way, that she and Matsuda would make a perfect couple. Or perhaps he could make her fall in love with Mikami and somehow he would return her feelings? It would get rid of two of his stalkers at least. But there was still one left, who at the moment was attempting to pull him into his lap, swatting at him and attempting to keep his eyes trained on what was going on in front of them.

And so Matsuda babbled on, telling them about the depth of the storyline and the message that he was trying to convey with this movie. He thought it was important that every movie have a purpose and message, an important quality that Light actually admired the elder man for. And L didn't stop molesting him during the entire session, much to the displeasure of two glaring individuals across the circle. He knew it wouldn't be a problem though, as much as they fought with each other, they could put it all aside when the camera was rolling and be the characters they were assigned to be. And then they were dismissed, listen to him ramble about the nice hotel they would be staying in.

They gathered their things, nodding when Matsuda informed them all extremely loudly that shooting would begin tomorrow. They scrambled into the limo, gracefully sitting himself down next to Near, who he actually got along with. He knew their was no chance of the white-haired young boy attempting to molest him or hit on him in a perverse way, he actually felt like they had some sort of mutual understanding after playing back-up roles in one of his earlier movies together. They would never speak unless absolutely necessary, but their silence was never awkward. Unfortunately, L sat himself down next to him, followed by Misa and then Mikami. Mello and Matt clambered in onto the other vacant seat, apparently arguing over something. Well, more like the blonde just yelling.

Sometimes he swore that the redhead and the blonde were in a relationship, because they argued like an old married couple. And other times it seemed so obvious that they _weren't_ in a relationship at the same time by the way they treated each other, more like the blonde treating the poor redhead. And he knew personally that they had a rocky on and off relationship, which wasn't good for anyone around them subject to their rage. Except for perhaps Near that made goo-goo eyes at Mello every time he came sauntering around swaying his hips. God, he just didn't _want_ to know what was going on there, smacking the arm that was currently attempting to snake its way up his shirt.

For convenience sake, the hotel was only a few minutes away from the set, relieved when they rolled to a stop and the door opened, allowing him to jump out of the vehicle and avoid further conflict. He never remembered walking so quickly in his life, setting his luggage on a carrier and motioning for the bellhop to hurry the _fuck_ up and come push it for him _now_ before he died of public humiliation that would surely ensue if he stuck around much longer. And he checked in quickly, hurrying along the secretary before rushing into the elevator and riding up to his room on the top floor, a penthouse room that they would each have. No doubt someone would be sharing a room by the end of the movie, that much he was sure of. He just hoped it wouldn't be himself.

And after waving off the bellhop, he lugged his stuff inside his ornately designed room, large enough to fit an entire family and certainly large enough for him. He made sure the door was locked to avoid having more awkward encounters with his persistant followers and any fans who might have spotted him in the lobby, unzipping his suitcase and starting to unpack his neatly folded and pressed clothes. After arranging them perfectly in the drawer he moved into the bathroom and set out everything just the way he liked it. L always used to call him a neat-freak perfectionist, which fit the budget pretty well. And it was probably why L's ragged appearance always grated on his nerves enough to make him want to dress the detective himself, screw the consequences.

And after everything was in perfect order, he flopped onto the huge bed, sighing at the smell of clean sheets before allowing himself to drift off. He awoke an hour or so later, yawning and glancing at the time to discover that it was almost five o'clock, figuring that he better order something for dinner. He picked up the white plastic room phone, placing it to his ear and dialing the room service number before ordering what he wanted and specifying the time he wished to receive said food. Then he hung up, flopping back onto his bed and reaching for one of the books he had brought along, letting himself become immersed in it completely as he curled up on the bed comfortably.

He tensed when he recognized the sound of his door beeping before it clicked open, meaning that somebody had gone down and got a copy of his key, sighing and shaking his head at their antics. Well, at least it kept him on his toes. He recognized L's crouched form in the doorway immediately, rolling his eyes and slamming down the book on the bedside table childishly. He didn't want to talk to L right now, or ever really. Because if he did, then he was sure he would be roped back into the man's cat and mouse game he really was getting far too old to keep playing.

"What do you want?" he deadpanned, standing up off his comfortable bed and stretching lightly like a feline. He wasn't worried about being in the room alone with L, in fact he'd trust L over Mikami and Misa anyday. He knew that the elder man wouldn't dare lay a finger on him unless he was positive that he wanted it and he certainly wouldn't dare attempt to take off his clothes either, giving him a sense of security that certainly wouldn't reside there if trapped in the room with someone else besides him. And then a white room key was being tossed to him, watching it land on the bed and raising a brow in question.

"I am merely protecting Light-kun from those who wish to rape him, he should thank me really. When Misa and Mikami attempt to get copies of your room key, they won't work in your door because I had Matt change your door settings. We both have a copy. I figured this was the only way for me to protect you since I am doubtful Light-kun would accept the invitation to stay in my room," he monotoned, mock pouting at the end of his sentence as if it were equivalent to him kicking a puppy to deny him such rights, rolling his amber eyes at the sight of the elder man before him.

"You are correct in assuming such. But…I'll thank you for changing the encoding on the door, I really don't want to wake to find myself naked with Mikami leering over me," he shuddered, watching in amusement when the pale man clenched his fists and his lips stretched out into a displeased line as if he hated to even think about it. Which he probably did, because he felt the same way himself. Because Mikami was just…creepy. At least he had some sort of romantic connection with L in the past that was not the same for the eerie man that would probably attempt to climb the building to get into his window.

"Will Light-kun dine with me tonight?"

"I've…already ordered room service."

Silence engulfed the environment around them, nearly suffocating him as he tried to think of something intelligent to say that would break this awkward silence between them. And then it seemed L would do it for him, a bit shocked when the elder man paced over to him and held his chin so that their eyes were forced to lock. And then those surprisingly warm lips were on his own, brisk and sweet enough as if he were scared to push for much more. And he allowed himself to relax to the touch, cursing himself to a thousand different hells before making up his mind and shoving him away, regaining his personal space.

"Do you think that we can just…just pick up where we left off like those years apart never happened?" he demanded, making sure to keep his distance from L lest he lock their lips together once more. His resistance wasn't that strong and he had always been _so_ good and making him feel amazing, so much to the point that it was mind blowing. L stroked his ego and made him feel more pleasure in the past than any of his previous lovers. His body seemed to be having an internal battle, the logical side screaming for him to kick him out and his hormones screaming for him to pull him closer, god dammit!

The silence was enough of a positive answer for the brunette, huff passing through his lips before gripping the actor's arm and dragging him to the door, promptly throwing it open before shoving him out. It was ridiculous that he thought that they could just continue, he was sure that they had changed as people over the years and it just wasn't that easy. He glared at him, waiting for some sort of explanation before he simply blew his gasket and lost all form of self-control. He hadn't felt so emotional and hormonal in a long while and it was certainly wearing him down. He couldn't handle much more.

"But…but…I love Light-kun."

The weak statement pumped anger through his veins, enraging him to the point of insanity. He hated to be lied to, but even more so when L did it to him. He wasn't serious about _anything_, always teasing and never putting any sort of real emotion into anything. And it was how their last relationship had been, completely based on sex and each other's bodies. But he changed and he simply didn't want a fuck buddy for a relationship, he wanted some love story like the ones he starred in. And while he wished L could be_ the_ one, his emotionless demeanor made it simply…impossible. And so it stung for the pathetic words to be thrown at him, when he was positive they weren't true. He wanted someone to genuinely love him, but no one did. And perhaps no one ever would.

"Could you be fucking serious about _one_ thing in your god damned life?" he hissed, before slamming the door in his face. And if he had bothered to look out the peak hole, he would see the sad frowned etched onto L's lips as he began to slouch away slowly, dragging his feet on the bourbon colored carpet.

* * *

Comments & criticism are appreciated! : D


	3. Chapter 3: The Stalkers

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Note: I apologize for not updating for a while. I have been having some personal issues that I need to work through and haven't found time to write.

Anyways, here's the next chapter!

* * *

"Eh, Light-san, you look sick! Are you okay?"

The obnoxious voice of one of Matsuda's assistants echoed throughout the set and he cursed the fact that women were so always god damn loud when pointing out the obvious. Her voice carrying across the set alerted everyone of his current state of being and he wouldn't be surprised if he was stampeded any moment now by at least one of his stalkers who would attempt to 'make him better' by smothering him. It was their goddamned fault he had bags under his eyes and looked like shit in the first place!

L had been right in predicting that they would attempt to get copies of his room key and sneak into his room during the night. He had woken from his restless half sleep to the annoying beep that informed whoever was outside the door that the card wasn't working. Then there were knocks on his door, which he promptly ignored. Then the second one had come around and done the exact same thing, rousing him from sleep once more. Then there were knocks on his door and the obnoxious voice of Misa whining that she'd 'had a nightmare'. He promptly ignored those as well, trying to sleep without success.

When his two stalkers finally decided to give up, what L had said to him before leaving popped into his mind and stuck. Surely he couldn't have meant it? He asked himself the same questions over and over until it was eight o'clock and Aizawa was banging on his door, telling him that he needed to get ready to go. He was running on fifteen minutes of sleep without caffeine in his system because he'd attempted to make himself not look like shit and had failed. He needed some goddamned coffee and he needed it _fucking now_.

And suddenly he felt two bodies practically squishing him, insolent babbling from both sides made his head hurt. Misa was currently feeling his forehead, squishing her boobs onto his arm in the process. God, that was disgusting. Why wouldn't Misa understand that he didn't feel any attraction towards women whatsoever? Not that the man practically groping him to 'see what was wrong' was any better. He hated them both.

"Oh, Misa-Misa's Light is sick! You have bags under your eyes, did you not sleep well?"

"Light-sama, I will gladly play nurse for you until you get better."

His temper was rising and if they kept it up he was going to throw one of his infamous 'hissy fits', as L often referred to them as. He didn't want their hands on his body, nor their voices in his ear. He wanted them to go away. He wanted some damn caffeine. He wanted some make-up to put on before L could show up and tease him about it. And then he'd decided that he'd had enough of this and unceremoniously snapped, forcefully shoving both of them away with a snarl as his eyes pooled with anger. He was livid.

"I'm not sick, I'm fucking sleep deprived! You kept me up all night trying to get into my room, so it's all your fault that I look like shit right now! So, shut the fuck up and get out of my face before I force you to."

Light knew he was being harsh, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

_Slam._

The impact he made from slamming one of the make-up room doors was enough to shake the wall. And then he heard Misa start to wail, huffing and turning on his heel to find some make up and instead was met with L staring at him with a curious look on his face. The brunette growled, pushing past the elder and reaching for the foundation before a pale hand grasped his own. He pulled away instantly, glaring up at him. He was in _no _mood to deal with him at the moment. The anger was pouring off him in buckets.

"Would Light-kun like some coffee before putting on his make-up? The hotel's coffee wasn't up to either of our standards and I went out to get some freshly brewed a little while ago," he said carefully, as if he was scared of the brunette exploding on him. After a long moment of glaring and tense silence, he sighed and reached for the cup. He flopped down onto one of the comfortable couches, not surprised when the other man followed him. He thought he deserved that much and besides his coffee really was delicious. L had been around long enough in his life to know what he liked in his coffee and he was glad. It brightened his mood considerably, downing the bitter liquid in silence.

"Does Light-kun feel better now?" he asked innocently, only to be met with a nod from the brunette who felt a bit guilty for almost tearing his head off and shot him an apologetic look. And by the looks of the tiny smile that quirked onto his face, he could say that he was forgiven. Sometimes, they didn't have to talk, it was much easier for him that way.

"Good," the elder man smiled and before he could blink, he was pushed down onto the couch and flipped onto his stomach. He snarled when he felt the bony man straddle his hips, making him unable to move and he cursed himself for ever trusting him after depriving him of sex for two years. And before he could even ask what the fuck he thought he was doing, those spindly fingers had sneaked up under his shirt and began kneading the tense flesh of his back. He instantly relaxed into the touch and let out a moan, now content with the knowledge that he wasn't going to be raped or anything of the sort. He trusted L, sort of. Most of his anger had melted away at the simple touch.

"You know, it's customary to ask someone if they want a back massage before giving them one," he pointed out, his voice full of bliss. He didn't really care all that much, but felt the need to chastise the man in some sort of way. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so good and certainly wasn't going to stop him. This in and of itself was another reason he had enjoyed being with L, he gave heavenly back massages that turned him into putty in his hands.

"I know, but you would have denied and I would have forced you anyways. I just cut out all the useless talking," he montoned and Light couldn't help but agree with him. He purred in pleasure as those hands roamed the flesh of his back and made him feel so _good_. He couldn't remember the reason why he wouldn't let L touch the rest of his body at the moment he was so high on Cloud Nine.

"Does Light-kun remember how he used to repay me for such back massages?"

Light instantly tensed once more, glad that he was face down so that his tinted cheeks were hidden. Yes, he sure as hell remembered how he 'paid him back' for such services. If he was about to ask him of that right now, then he would seriously punch him in the face and ignore his existence for the next month and a half.

"Relax, Light-kun, I was only teasing. This one is on me," he whispered into his ear, making him shudder lightly. It sucked that L knew what turned him on and how to use it to his advantage. He relaxed into the touch once more, letting out a content sigh as he continued to get the knots out of his muscles. Ah, this felt so good.

"L, thanks—" he started, not even able to finish the sentiment before the door slammed open. Then there was loud noise filling his ears once more and he only groaned and buried his head deeper into the pillow on the couch, not wanting to hear them bitch.

"L! You are tainting my Light-kun's innocence with your dirty hands! Get off him!"

"Light-kun lost his innocence a long time ago. I remember _that _night well."

"No way! My Light-kun would never give himself up for you, he's saving himself for me when we're married and have kids!"

"Why would he do that? Light-kun doesn't like women, especially whiny and loud ones such as yourself. Besides, it's already far too late for his innocence. And wouldn't having kids require you to have sex in the first place, Amane-san? You don't make any sense."

"Ugh! You pervert! I'm going to show you how much my Light-kun loves me one day!"

"That's nice, Amane-san, but could you keep your voice down? High pitched shrieking usually gives Light-kun a migraine and he was already feeling unwell because of your little escapades last night," he montoned, which was extremely contrasting to the high-pitched squeaking of the girl. He decided that he liked L's voice better, especially when he was whispering in his ear. He mentally slapped himself for that one. He was relieved when Misa finally shut the hell up at his words and lifted his head slightly to look around a bit.

"Get off me, L. I have to put make-up on because we start filming today, in case you'd forgotten," he sighed, squirming until he was out from under him and made his way towards the mirror. While he busied himself with making himself look pretty, it seemed Misa hadn't given up the fight, but was fortunately talking softer and in a lower voice.

"My Light-kun is not gay, I don't care what you say. Why would he be gay?" she blinked and L thought that she was obliviously _stupid_. How could she not realize that he was gay when he constantly threw bitchy hissy fits, usually preened his hair for hours in the morning, and swayed his hips when he walked, not that he minded _that_ much at all. But, he knew voicing any of those reasons would earn him a one way ticket to being kicked out of the room and on his bad side, which he didn't want to be on. So, he was honest.

"Because if Light-kun were to enter a relationship with a woman, he would be forced to be the dominate one, which is not the role he prefers. He wants to be the one that is fawned over, taken care of, and made love to, which I, or any sane man for that matter, would gladly do for him. Women in relationships demand all the attention, which is why it would never work about between you two. Besides, even if you were to attempt to take care of him, you wouldn't do it right," he smirked, leaving the blonde girl speechless. Not only was that the longest thing L had ever said to her, it was taking a moment to process in her brain.

"Well, now that everything is cleared up about that, I must be on my way. I have to get dressed, warm up, and do necessary things before we start filming. Oh, and Light-kun, don't think you're getting away tonight, I'm going to treat you to dinner no matter what."

Then he was gone. The brunette felt strangely…touched about what L said about him. And it was true, so he decided not to push the whole dinner date idea. He would let it slide for now and attempt to worm his way out of it later, or so he told himself. Then it seemed that the blonde finally realized what he had said and was shrieking once more.

"THAT PERVERT! He knows nothing about you, my Light-kun. I know you're not gay, so don't listen to what he says. I have to leave as well, see you on the set, my love," she bubbled, before skipping off. He sighed when he was finally left alone, remembering the feeling of L's hands on his skin and how heavenly it used to feel when such hands were roaming all over his body. He wanted to succumb to his desires and just take the sex that he was being offered on a sliver platter, but wasn't going to give in just yet. If he and L were going to get into this, they were going to do it infuriatingly slow and he was going to draw some emotions out of the man if his life depended on it. And until he was sure that L meant those three little words he had uttered last night, he was going to be abstinent.

Or rather, he was going to play hard to get.

* * *

Mello wasn't one for squirming, but if he was, then he certainly would be doing such right now. Currently, he was perched in a comfortable armchair, watching the scene of the movie being acted out in front of him with mock interest. Light was currently doing a scene in the beginning where the detective placed cameras all throughout his room and he had to avoid them while killing at the same time. It really was interesting, but he couldn't pay attention.

It wasn't the movie that made him uncomfortable, but rather the two people he was in between. Matt and Near, both of which he had managed to seduce into bed last night. In separate beds and different times, of course. And now things were tense because he was sure that they _knew_ that he had double timed them in one night, which was a bit harsh.

Not like it was a secret that he was in a relationship with them both at the same time, but when forced into such tight quarters where they would being seeing each other every day, he imagined things could turn ugly pretty fast. They could ask him to choose between them, which seemed impossible to him, or they could both leave him all together.

But he really did care about them both, for different reasons. Matt was his best friend and always had been, his loyal dog that he tugged around on a leash. He would always follow him and was devoted to him like no other. He let the blonde take out his anger on his body without asking for anything in return and he was just so fucking _hot_ he couldn't explain it. Near, on the other hand, was his rival in the industry and always had been. He got excited when they fought for roles and even more so when he had to fight to get him into bed with him. It was fun that way and provided a challenge.

He watched them both carefully out of the corner of his eye, watching them lock eyes for a moment before looking away. Oh shit, he was so screwed. The questions began to flood his mind. Which one would he give up if he only had the choice of only having one?

That was impossible to answer.

* * *

"Come now, Light-kun, you did promise me a date. You can't back out now," the elder man smirked, holding out his hand to him. He didn't care that Misa and Mikami were fuming at the scene and he sighed before took the pale hand into his own and lacing their fingers together. And then he was being tugged off in the direction of down town, a tiny smile flitting its way across his face. He hadn't felt such happiness in a long time.

Poor L thought this was going to be easy, but they were going to start all back over at square one like they hadn't been having rampant sex since he hit puberty. He was going to have to work for everything he got, which included sex. Oh, this was going to be _fun._

* * *

Comments and criticism are much appreciated. And so are ideas ;D


	4. Chapter 4: The Date & The Cheat

**AN: After all this time, I'm back. I don't have any lame excuses, so don't ask for them. I stopped writing because I lost interest in Death Note, but I recently re-watched the series and became interested in writing this story once more. So, never fear, this story will continue on!**

**My writing style may or may not have changed over our time apart. If it has, and you like or dislike it, just let me know. I felt like this chapter was longer than all my others in an attempt to make it up to you guys after not updating this story for like a year. And I didn't several different points of view this time, instead of just Light's. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"So, Light-kun, where _have_ you been these past two years?"

The smooth tenor sounded nonchalant, but Light knew better. Much better, in fact, he would bet a hefty amount of cash that L had been chomping at the bit to ask him that question since he had first arrived on the set.

"Oh, you know, here and there. I've been busy," he responded casually, elegantly sipping his red wine out of a crystalline glass dangling from his hand. It was absolutely _divine_, but he refrained from pouring himself another. Otherwise, he might as well just strap a mattress to his back and be done with it. Light couldn't hold his liquor if his life depended on it, but he _loved_ red wine.

Of course, L was privy to this knowledge and had ordered an aged, expensive bottle that was just begging to be emptied after a long day of work. He wasn't worried about the elder man taking advantage of him, but knew L would have no moral qualms about "loosening his inhibitions" a little to extract the answers he wanted from him.

There were several questions underlying that one seemingly innocent query. The big one was, of course, why did you break up with me? And the second, did you fuck anyone while we were apart? L was always such a possessive bastard. A possessive, stubborn, childish bastard. This was only verified when he glanced across the table to see the elder man pouting at him for his vagueness. It was somewhat adorable, but that trick only worked for _him_, thank you very much.

"No, Light-kun, I don't know," he sulked, looking down at his bare feet and wiggling his toes. It seemed bizarre that someone would refuse to sit normally or wear shoes, especially in such a nice restaurant, but L had always been a little strange and, by now, he was used to it.

Thankfully, the waiter chose that opportune moment to intervene by asking if they were ready to place their order. It provided a smooth subject change. To be quite frank, it was his business why he had left and if he had engaged in sexual relations with anyone during that time. He hadn't, but that was only because he was taking care of Sayu and then mourning her death, so he said.

Not that he would tell L _any_ of that because he had the emotional capacity of a thumbtack and would probably use his sob story as another means of seducing him back into his bed.

The rest of their evening was actually pleasant, once L seemed to realize that no answers were forthcoming and that he best drop the subject. They spoke of the movie they were filming, the old days in college, and everything under the sun. Of course, he had to forcefully push back the spindly fingers trying to creep up his thighs or turn his cheek to avoid lips seeking his own more than once, but L actually played their game very tastefully and didn't cross any boundaries.

After eating such a pleasant meal and drinking a little bit more wine than necessary, they headed back to the hotel. He wasn't so drunk as to need support, but he was feeling pleasantly buzzed. L used this to his advantage, peppering kisses along his jaw line and neck while they were riding the elevator. They weren't leaving any marks, so Light really didn't have the heart to shove him off. The elder man insisted on being a "gentleman" by escorting him to his room, but stopped short a couple of yards to pin him against a door.

"Light-kun," he murmured, cupping his face in his hands and laying kisses to soft lips, "You said you couldn't sleep last night because of your stalkers persistent attempts to enter your room."

While Light knew where this was going, he decided to humor him by responding, "And?"

With that, the kisses moved to his neck, "And, there is a eighty nine percent chance that they will return tonight and a seventeen percent chance they will succeed in their endeavors. So, I believe it would be beneficial for you to sleep somewhere else this evening to adjust accordingly."

"Oh, you think I should go to the lobby to ask for a new room?" he responded, playing dumb just because he knew how much it pissed L off. It earned him a slightly harder nip to his neck that had better not mark or there would be hell to pay tomorrow.

"No, I think you should stay in mine," he growled, locking their lips once more and murmuring in between kisses, "Oh, please, Light-kun. I would be ever so good to you."

And while he had no doubt in his mind that L _would_ be good to him, he finally dislodged himself from his grip and forced himself to decline. "I will take my chances with the stalkers tonight." It wasn't a total rejection, but he wasn't going to hand himself over on a silver platter. "Besides, if I slept in your room, I doubt I would get any sleep at all." That seemed to be an inappropriate response because suddenly he was pinned up against the door again and his lips were reclaimed.

Then, several things happened at once. The door behind them opened, resulting in Light losing his balance and L barely catching him, screaming erupted through the halls, followed by more screaming when Matt charged out of a room with Mello hot on his heels threatening him with a lamp. Then Near appeared, half-naked from that same room, apparently content to watch the drama play out. Light quickly figured out that the first source of screaming was Mikami who acted scandalized that L was "violating" him on his door, which he had no doubt was intentional.

Something he would be sure to give him a big slap to face for later when he had more energy.

All this yelling was giving him a headache and he just wished all of them would shut up. He didn't even bother to move from the position L had caught him in, instead tucking his face into the crook of his neck in an attempt to drown out the noise and promptly falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Matt didn't really know why he put up with Mello. Maybe it was because he was so accustomed to the blonde, maybe it was because he was in love, maybe because he was simply bored, he did not know nor really care. To be honest, Mello was a drama queen bitch who demanded constant attention and wanted to fuck both him and Near at the same time, which caused some problems.

Near, much like Mello, was a bitch in his own right and wanted the blonde all to himself. And Matt hated to break it to him, but it was impossible for the drama queen to remain monogamous for longer than a month. They had tried and failed, opting instead for what he called an "open relationship", that really wasn't all that open. On his part, anyways. It was as if Mello expected him to remain faithful, while he left once every month to go fuck Near ten ways from Sunday.

_Smash!_

He really wanted a cigarette, but instead had to dodge sharp objects being thrown at his head.

Apparently, while in the midst of playing tonsil hockey, Near happened to be absently listening to the television in the background. Unfortunately, it was a tabloid piece on the sexual escapades of "Muffin Luv", the porn star that had hit it big by starring in a MTV reality show. She was the hottest piece of ass he had _ever_ tapped, besides Mello, and Muffin confessed to having sex with him on multiple occasions and said that they still had an on and off strictly sexual relationship.

_Crash!_

Of course, Near just _had_ to point it out to Mello. And while he wasn't afraid to admit there was a slight bit of jealousy there before, now Matt could really say he loathed the albino for almost getting him decapitated and ruining one of his favorite game systems. It was the first thing Mello had snapped and attempted to kill him with. Fuck, he needed a smoke and a stiff drink.

"You bastard! You cheated on me!"

_Shatter! Slam!_

"Cheated on you? How could I _cheat _on you, Mello?" he asked, dodging another sharp object, "What, did you just expect me to sit around faithfully with blue balls while you went off to fuck Near every month? I went out and fucked people while you were gone, but I wasn't aware that you had to know every detail of my sex life since we're in an open relationship."

The entire hall had gone silent, Mello pausing his barrage to actually consider his words. To be honest, if he asked Matt to stop fucking Muffin and other people on the side, he would, if it would make him happy. The red-head was simply susceptible to addiction and Mello was the strongest narcotic he had ever tasted, so he kept going back for more and did his best to please him. Even if said narcotic would smack him around, betray him, and metaphorically and literally fuck him over several times with no concern for his well being.

After a moment, the blonde decided to chuck the lamp at him anyways for his "cheek", which unfortunately caught him off guard and hit him square in the face, before storming off in a huff.

Surveying the room, he noticed that Light had seemingly fallen asleep in the arms of L, Mikami was attempting to rectify that, Misa was crying over fuck knows what, and Near had returned to his own bedroom, probably to wank to the thought of Mello killing him. What a little shit.

And what a fucking peachy way to kick off their new film.

* * *

"I will gladly tuck in Light-sama."

"No, Misa-Misa is much more maternal, she should do it."

"The mere thought of a child sharing half of your genetics is horrifying."

"You're horrifying! And a big pervert, so let go of my Light-kun."

Thankfully, Light was dead asleep at the moment and heard none of these arguments, but he started to rouse when Misa raised her high-pitched tone another decibel to inform him that "her" Light was only going to sleep in his room over her dead body, which sounded fine to him.

"Misa, I suggest you lower your voice. Mikami, I suggest you distance yourself by two meters."

"No! Heavens knows what you'll do to him if I leave him alone with you."

_Smack! Thud._

"L, you big, mean dummy! You kicked Mikami in the face."

"I am aware."

There was blood dripping onto the carpet and the other actor looked up at him with wide eyes as if he had committed some cardinal sin by breaking his nose, which he most likely had.

"Unlike you, Mikami, I don't need narcotics to get Light-kun into my bed."

And with that, he was off to his room, sick of dealing with such idiots and somewhat fearful that their bickering would rouse the beautiful young man in his arms. The sounds of wailing faded as he continued down the hall, entered his pristine suite, and gently set Light-kun on top of the bed.

L would really liked to have thrown him there and then pounced on top of him connecting their lips and grinding their hips together to get him to moan and purr like a kitten. He was _so_ good at that, which was why he didn't understand why Light was delaying their inevitable, amazing sex.

Well, best not to think of it, especially when the object of his affections was unconscious.

After knowing the young actor for years, the insomniac knew his pet peeves. And one of them was sleeping in his clothes, so L took it upon himself to find some restraint and unclothe him in the most platonic way possible. And it was a difficult feat, so he should get something in the morning for his efforts. Or at least tomorrow night, when he would insist on treating him again.

The night dragged on, glancing over at the brunette curled up under his covers wearing only his underwear and a white, baggy t-shirt L had found in his closet. He was so sexy and it wasn't fair that he had to resist him. But, then he would force himself to return his attention to his bright computer screen and to his work.

Damn, he really shouldn't have ordered that red wine.

* * *

Matsuda woke up bright and early to the birds chirping and just had a feeling it was going to be a _great_ day. He felt well rested and the attractive attendant had flirted with him this morning when he had ordered his coffee. Not something that happened every day, so it _had_ to be a good sign.

As usual, he arrived somewhat late on set, but was ready to roll scene fifty seven right away.

However, all of his hopes and dreams soon came violently crashing down on the ground.

The first person he saw was Matt, who was suffering from a facial wound that several make-up artists were attempting to cover up in vain. How in the world had that happened?

Then, he came across Misa, who couldn't seem to stop crying and her face was a horrid mess of smeared make-up. She seemed delusional, ranting on about L trying to break her beautiful face.

To his horror, he discovered that Mikami, the star of the scene, had broken his nose.

Glancing around, he couldn't find Light, Mello, or L and he got the sinking feeling that they weren't here yet and wouldn't show up for quite some time.

The only normal one was Near, who had his make-up on and was warming up as if the chaos around him was non-existent. Well, he supposed he would just have to work with him today.

Surely, this was just a result of their celebration of their first day filming his new masterpiece? He certainly hoped so, otherwise he concluded that things weren't going to go smoothly at all.

* * *

"L, why the fuck didn't you wake me up sooner?"

That was the beautiful sound that he awoke to, apparently having dozed off in the middle of the night while working diligently in his computer, blinking owlishly in response.

"It is already ten, we were supposed to be on set at eight!"

Then, L watched as Light proceeded to run around like a chicken with its head cut off, which was quite uncharacteristic, but not all that shocking since he hadn't gotten his caffeine fix today.

"Light-kun, they must already realize that we aren't coming and are probably filming other scenes, so there is no need to rush at this point," he pointed out, which calmed him down.

"You're right," he stated, before gathering his clothes and attempting to leave, but L blocked his way to the door, determined to get at least a minute of groping time for his efforts.

"Light-kun, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh, silly me."

_Slap_.

"Ouch, Light-kun."

"That was for ordering an expensive bottle of red wine you knew I wouldn't be able to resist and letting me drink all of it. Also, for making out with me against Mikami's door, which I know was deliberate, because he is going to be screaming in my ear about it all day and I already have a bad headache. Not to mention, all the other stuff you did while I was unconscious," he ranted.

"But, Light-kun, I took you out to a nice restaurant and paid for your meal. Then, when you fell asleep on me after barely kissing me for a minute, I saved you from Mikami and Misa who were dead set on waking you up with their bickering and inevitably raping you. I took you back to my room, undressed you without molesting you once, I swear, and folded up your clothes," he said.

There was a pout on his lips, but a deadly gleam in his eye. Light had always been a tease with L and knew when he had pushed his limits too far, so he figured he better give him a kiss or so.

Light pursed his lips in mock thought, supposing that he did deserve a little more than a kiss on the cheek, especially for letting him sleep through the whole night and neatly folding up his clothes, which was practically unheard of from him. Stepping forward, he massaged the spot on his cheek he had slapped apologetically, which seemed to appease the elder man slightly.

"One kiss."

"Two. I'll go get you coffee and a pain pill while you shower."

"Fine."

That _did_ sound kind of nice, but pulled away when L leaned in towards him.

"Not now! I haven't brushed my teeth yet and neither have you."

"I don't care. I want my kiss and I want it now."

"No."

"If Light-kun refuses to appease me now, then I deserve two kisses for at least five minutes with tongue each in a place of my choosing and his lovely company on another date tonight."

"Three minutes. No dinner."

"Five minutes. No dinner, no coffee."

_Whine_.

"L."

"Light-kun."

"Four minutes, my coffee, and dinner only if you can keep Mikami away from me for the entire the day. I'm not going on a date with you if he gives me a migraine."

"Deal."

"Deal."

Oh, L had _such_ big plans for those two kisses.

* * *

"Are you sure it hasn't been four minutes already?"

"Positive, there is one minute left of your allotted time. You know you can't keep track of time when I am snogging you."

"Something I think you're abusing since you said one minute about five minutes ago."

"Preposterous."

After arriving on set four hours late, L had dragged him into one of the makeup rooms and demanded his first kiss, which was how Light had ended up in his current predicament. He was enjoying it, so he didn't put up _too_ much of a fuss, even when the door to the room creaked open.

"Dear fuck, that is not something I need to see when I wake up in the morning," Mello snarled as he stomped into the room, obviously suffering from a terrible hangover, "For once, Light, could you prevent your legs from spreading wide open whenever L gets within two feet of you?"

Mello and Light had never gotten along. They were too similar and, when he was younger, the blonde had a crush on his theater mentor, L. And when he found out that he and L were "dating", he took it upon himself to make his life as living hell for three months. Something he had never forgiven the brat for, but thank goodness he had found two other people to pursue romantically and had given up. Not that he was jealous or anything, especially not of a child with commitment issues.

Just as he was about to retort, a hand covered his mouth and stopped him, "Don't listen to him, Light-kun. He is just upset that Matt had sexual relations with some attractive porn star named Muffin."

"She isn't attractive!" Mello screamed, violently chucking a hairbrush in their direction, "And I am not upset!" His face that was positively cherry red with anger seemed to say otherwise.

L, being his usual self, took the hit by turning his back slightly. Of course, with ulterior motives in mind, as he attempted to rejoin their lips once more soon after.

"No, L, you've had your kiss. We have to get ready."

"Light-kun, I just took a serious hit for you."

"Fine, you're so pushy."

He leaned up and locked their lips once more.

"I think you're just so easy."

A sentiment from Mello that he chose to ignore.

Unfortunately, several more people entered the room at the moment, trying to locate the source of the earlier shrieks Mello had released. One of those people just happened to be Mikami, who was fed up with this pervert touching his Light and was outraged by the scene before him. He was so angered that he didn't even notice how the object of his affections was reciprocating.

_Whirl. Smash! Smack._

The lips he had been thoroughly enjoying were ripped away from him and split open. And there was blood everywhere. And L had knocked the wind out of Mikami and sent him to the ground.

"ENOUGH!"

The scream was enough to halt everyone in their tracks as it came from Matsuda who actually looked _angry_.

Well, he was dealing with a group of pre-Madonnas, what did he expect?

* * *

Did you like it, hate it? Let me know. Comments, criticism, and ideas are all welcome ;D


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight

**AN: I updated quickly, yay me! Please let me know what you think this time around since I unfortunately didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, which I suppose I deserve ): Some serious drama goes down in this chapter and I hope you enjoy it! (: Warning, there is more cursing in this chapter than normal, if you care, which I assume most of you don't.**

* * *

_Dab. Hiss._

"Light-kun."

_Dab. Dab._

"Ouch."

_Dab. Dab. Dab._

"Light-kun, that hurts."

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that before provoking crazy stalker number two."

"Who is crazy stalker number one?"

"You."

_Dab. Dab. Dab._

"Light-kun, that _really_ hurts me."

"Your hand groping my ass _really_ annoys me."

_Silence. Dab._

After Matsuda suddenly grew a pair and addressed everyone sternly about their attitudes, Light had sort of gone mother hen and kicked everyone out of the room, letting their director know that they would be ready to film whenever they were fucking ready to film. All of his former bravado and confidence wilted in the face of the wrath of Light, unfortunately, and Matsuda stuttered his agreement. Then, the actor had found a first aid kit and started dabbing a clear disinfectant onto the somewhat gaping wound on his lip.

"Does this mean we can't go on our date tonight?"

"Stop talking! You're making it worse. And, we'll be going on a date, alright, a hospital date."

"No."

"Yes, if we don't get this stitched up, it will scar."

"I don't care. I want to go to dinner with Light-kun."

"You realize that you couldn't even eat anything without extreme pain, much less kiss me."

"I am sure there are several other activities we can participate in involving your lips, not mine."

_Super dab!_

"Ouch!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby."

_Soft dab._

"I'll forgive Light-kun for his cruelness if he will promise to put his lips on another part of my body of my choosing later tonight."

_Super dab! Glare._

"I will take that means yes, Light-kun?"

* * *

_Super dab! Super dab!_

"Ouch, Mello, that fucking hurts."

_Super dab!_

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that before letting those bimbos pour foundation into your wound."

_Super dab! Super dab!_

"Is this you extracting your revenge?"

_Ultimate dab!_

"No, this is me trying to help you out, you fuckwit. Now, shut the fuck up before I change my mind."

_Silence. Super dab!_

After Light had promptly dragged his mentor into a makeup room in one of his little hissy fits, Mello had calmly gripped the red hair of his lover and dragged him into an adjacent changing room, telling Matsuda that they would be ready to film whenever they were fucking ready to film. While the blonde had been intending on giving him a piece of his mind, once he saw the gash on his face poorly covered with make-up, he reprioritized. He found a first aid kit and made to clean the wound before it got infected, or worse.

_Super dab! _

"Seriously, what the _fuck_ were you thinking?"

"When I forgot to dodge the lamp?"

_Ultimate dab!_

"No, when you fucked Muffin Luv and fuck knows who else behind my back!"

"Oh, that. I guess I was thinking that I wanted sex and you weren't there to provide."

_Ultimate dab! Ultimate dab!_

"Was she better in bed than me?"

"Wha—"

"Does she give better head than me?"

"No—"

"Did you fuck her in our bed?"

"No, I—"

"Do you think she's prettier than me?"

"What the fu—"

"Do you love her?"

At this point, the moist towelette Mello had been using the remove some of the foundation had long been discarded on the ground in his rant. The blonde had pushed him back against a wall, holding onto his shirt with a deadly grip and his eyes shining with a really_ crazy _gleam. Oh, holy shit this was bad. Okay, now Matt just had to figure out how to fix this. Preferably without dying. Yes, that sounded like a great plan.

"The answer is 'no' on all counts, especially the last one."

"Then why the _fuck_ did you do it Matty? It doesn't make any sense that you would fuck a less attractive, less skillful woman. You're lying, you think she's sexier than me."

"I wanted to fuck a more attractive, more skillful man, but he wasn't there, so I made do with what I had."

_Silence_.

"Look, Mello, I didn't know this would make you upset—"

"I'm not fucking upset! Do you want to see upset?"

_Pause_.

"What I meant to say was that I didn't know you would give a fuck."

"Well, I _do_ give a fuck, okay?"

_Sigh._

Matt reached down and embraced the man who had backed him up against the wall, content to stay silent when the other tucked his chin into his neck and embraced him back. Silence usually worked for him.

_Sniffle_.

"Mello are you…_crying_?"

"What the fuck? No!"

_Smack!_

Oh, Mello had _so_ been crying, but Matt acted like he didn't see when he conspicuously wiped the tears from his eyes after punching him in the gut and knocking the wind out of him for a moment.

"Matty…"

Oh _shit_, the red head just got the strangest feeling that his sex life was about to be cut in half.

"Don't do it again, okay?"

How the fuck was he supposed to deny him that when he looked all sad and had _cried _about it?

_Sigh._

"Okay, I promise."

"Good! And, while you're at it, burn all that Muffin Luv porn in our closet at home, will you?"

Suddenly, Mello was all smiles and he really should have known better to think that he would have actually cried over Matt fucking somebody else. No, he was just a possessive, conniving bastard. And Matt fell for it every time because that was just the type of guy he was.

_Sigh_.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

Matsuda had sort of given up on getting anything accomplished today. The only person he could work with was Near, but he was currently sulking in a corner smashing his toys together in a violent manner. And when the director had approached him, a toy car had magically appeared under his feet, making him lose his balance, fall flat on his behind, and spill the coffee he was bringing to the boy all over himself.

All of the crew members had abandoned their stations, most of them feasting upon the buffet. A few had, no doubt, run off to the nearest tabloid magazine to give them the gossip of the day for a quick buck. So, that meant Light and L would end up on the front page of a magazine, which meant more paparazzi would be lurking around and would inevitably notice how little progress this movie was making. And then, there would be a tabloid doubting his directing abilities and re-informing the public that his high school grades were horrendous and that he hadn't even completed college. And, it would continue on and on and on.

It kind of made his head spin. If the rest of the movie was going to be like this, he didn't think he'd last.

However, Matsuda made up his mind to leave, since nothing was going to happen anyways, and became determined to find that attendant from the morning. Maybe, if she was the type to fall for goofy charmers, she would suck his dick and he would thoroughly enjoy it because Matsuda, seriously did not get his dick sucked often enough. And, with that, he left the building, only tripping over one more toy car in the process.

* * *

"Misa-Misa is ready to rock!"

"I am ready to film as well. My nose looks as beautiful as ever, don't you agree, Light-sama?"

"Err…sure?"

"Light-sama thinks my nose is beautiful!"

"I thought it looked better after I had broken it."

"I only care for the opinion of Light-sama. And I believe he finds your lip unattractive."

"I meant to thank you for that, by the way."

"Thank me?"

_Smirk._

"Light-kun and I have a hospital date tonight because of you, isn't that right, Light-kun?"

_Sigh._

"We do."

_Smirk_.

"And, Light-kun even agreed to play nurse for me. In full costume."

"I did no—"

"WHY LIGHT-SAMA?"

"Mikami, that's not tr—"

"Why would you agree to play nurse for him after I saved you from his molestation, but would not play nurse for me after I broke my nose in attempts to stop his molestation of you last night? I deserve to see you in a sexy nurse outfit for my sacrafices!"

_Awkward silence._

_Door creak._

"Mikami, are you really that much of a fuckwit?"

"Oh my god, what happened to Matt's face?"

"Shut the fuck up, Light, I wasn't talking to you. Anyways, Mikami, answer the question."

"I do not get what you are aiming at, Mello."

"Oh my fuck, do I have to spell it out for you? Your precious Light-sama would never wear a fucking nurse costume for you, but would wear one for L because he is his _whore_."

"Do not call Light-sama such a filthy name!"

"Misa-Misa's Light is _not_ a whore!"

"Have you not noticed how he spreads his legs whenever L gets within—"

_Smack. Scuffle. Thump. Smack. _

Light, in a fit of rage, had tackled Mello to the ground and was currently attempting to gouge his eyes out in the most painful way possible. In addition, the blonde was trying his best to scratch up his pretty face. In other words, a total cat fight had broken out in the studio.

"It's the fucking truth—"

_Scratch_.

"No, it's no—"

"Oh my goodness, Light-sama please stop conducting yourself in this manner."

"As much as I hate to agree with Mikami, I believe it would be best for Light-kun to—"

"This isn't your fucking business—"

"That's right. It's between me and your whore."

_Scuffle. Thump._

"You just can't fucking let it go, can you?"

"Can't let what go?"

At this point, they were pressed up against each other on the ground tugging each other's hair as hard as possible, as if to see which one would chicken first and let go. A battle of the wills, so to speak.

"You hate me because in your freshman year of college—"

"Don't you _dare_—"

"You tried to seduce L into your bed and failed because—"

"Shut the fu—"

"L said you were, and I quote, 'fifty seven point five percent less attractive' than me and that—"

"You're going to die!"

_Rip. Rip._

"Ouch!"

"That is quite enough."

L used the opportune moment where both men were lamenting the loss of their precious hair to gather his former lover to his chest and put some serious space between them. Matt had followed his lead and done the same, much to their chagrin.

"Let me go, L!"

"No, Light-kun. Now we are both in need of a trip to the hospital and you will not be able to play my sexy nurse anymore. Something you will have to make up to me later."

Surveying the damage, Light was currently sporting somewhat deep nail gashes on his cheeks that were bleeding slightly, a tuft of hair was missing from his head, and he was undoubtedly bruised on several spots of his body. Mello, on the other hand, had one extremely red eye from where Light had managed to scratch him, a tuft of hair missing, and was undoubtedly bruised on several spots of his body as well.

"We are leaving and going to a hospital now, whether you like it or not."

L made sure to make eye contact with Matt as if to establish a mutual understanding that they would go to _separate_ hospitals. Once that was accomplished, he dragged Light out of the building, who was making quite a fuss over the whole thing and Matt, unfortunately, currently faced the same predicament with his fiery blonde. Mikami followed the object of his affections, intending to see whether or not this supposed nurse costume really existed or not. And to ensure that the pervert kept his hands to himself, of course.

"Misa-Misa is confused. Are we not shooting anymore?"

"Matsuda left hours ago, Amane-san."

Near, from his spot on the floor, had been observing the entire ordeal with mild interest and had scared the living daylights out of Misa who hadn't seen the creepy albino in the corner and thought she had been left alone.

"Oh, so we really didn't have to be here at all, did we?"

"Indeed."

* * *

**Let me know what you think ;D Reviews are really, really appreciated. I have so much inspiration for this story right now, but would really love some of your ideas as well. Next up, the hospital chapter! It will definitely be a blast!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Apology

**AN: Here is the next chapter! I hope everyone had a happy holiday and a great New Year! (: And a special thanks to Kaslo and Mary Lou for leaving me reviews that inspired me to update this.**

* * *

"You could have at least, I don't know, defended me or something."

The cold shoulder Light had been giving L since the start of their car ride was temporarily broken.

"Light-kun looked like he was defending himself adequately without my assistance and he did say it was not my business to interfere," he responded bluntly, finally turning into the parking lot of the hospital.

"Mello listens to you. And while it wasn't any of your business, you should have _made_ it your business," the young actor quipped, climbing out of the car once they had parked and slamming his door in anger.

"That does not make any sense, Light-kun. Did I not make it my business by stopping the fight?"

That did nothing to improve the terrible mood of the object of his affections, apparently, and followed behind him quickly as the young man stomped into the hospital, only to see him come to an abrupt stop when he threw open the swinging white doors. His angry demeanor and the tension in his body vanished.

"Light-kun?"

A serious case of déjà vu smacked him in right the face when he had thrown open those doors in his little hissy fit. Everything looked so white, so familiar, and he hadn't even considered that going to a hospital would affect him in such a way. He hadn't been to one since the day that Sayu died. On that day, he had thrown the doors open in quite the same manner, except his body was tight with panic and fear, not anger.

"Light-kun!"

The voice in his ear knocked him out of his musing, blinking his eyes rapidly as he moved forward to the receptionist to inform her that they needed medical care. After signing a bunch of paperwork, which gave him ample time with his back to L to dry his eyes, the woman informed them to sit and that a nurse would be with them shortly. When he turned around again, dark onyx orbs looked at him with slight suspicion.

"Is Light-kun alright?"

Light smiled, finding it genuinely adorable that L seemed concerned for his wellbeing, and plopped down on an uncomfortable, lumpy couch in the empty waiting room and gestured for him to sit beside him.

"Of course, I was just momentarily distracted by my thoughts."

_Pause_.

"Is Light-kun alright enough to play my sexy nurse?"

_Sigh_.

"L, please just shut up."

And with that, he laced their fingers together, rested his head on his shoulder, and waited to be called. Surprisingly enough, L _did_ shut up, seemingly understanding that Light was in a particular mood right now.

After what seemed like hours, their names were finally called and they were taken into another room to be patched up. His injuries were easily fixed with some bandages and disinfectant, but L was not so lucky. He needed, as Light had suspected earlier, stitches if he wanted the gash to heal properly and promptly.

"I'll be right back with the doctor."

With that, the nurse exited the room and left them alone. The needle and thread the doctor would be using on L were lying out on the counter in plain sight, unfortunately, and Light forced his gaze elsewhere. He _really_ hated needles and wished he could just leave the room while this happened, but he had to stay.

"If Light-kun wants to, he may wait for me out in the hallway."

A tempting offer, but one he was going to have to turn down. He didn't feel as if he owed L or anything, he just wanted to be there for him in his moment of pain.

"I'll be fine," he responded, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together, "I just can't look."

The door swung open and the brunette immediately fixed his amber orbs on the white washed wall. They remained there during the entire procedure, unable to witness the horror that was surely happening a few feet beside him. At certain points, L would grasp his hand harder and he would rub his thumb over the top of his hand in an attempt to calm him down. It was the only comfort he could give him at the moment.

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

"Alright, you're done. Just take this to the receptionist and remember to keep the stitches dry and clean," the deep baritone of the doctor rang throughout the room. There were a few scuffles of his leaving and the nurse said something he didn't catch before the door closed once more. He still didn't shift his gaze.

"Light-kun can look now."

And so, he did, wincing when he saw the black monstrosities that were now keeping his lower lip together. Light scrambled closer to inspect them, as if to make sure that the doctor had done them right, and let go of his face only when they had met his approval. When his nerves calmed he was suddenly hit with a wave of fatigue and felt the overwhelming desire to curl up into a ball and sleep for a long time.

"Can we go now? I want to go to bed."

"I suppose since Light-kun did promise to put his lips—"

"And by bed, I meant _my_ bed where I will be alone and actually sleeping."

"Light-kun is no fun. Fortunately, he will have to sleep in my room tonight, so perhaps I will be able to change his mind before the night is over."

"I am _not_ sleeping in your room again."

"There is a ninety eight percent chance that Mello will succeed in breaking into your room and a fifty eight percent chance that he will attempt to kill you. Light-kun will sleep with me tonight."

"I'll take my chances."

"I refuse."

"You refuse? How about _I _refuse."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Hell will freeze over before I sleep in your room tonight."

"We shall see, Light-kun."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

* * *

"Apparently, Light-kun, hell has freezed over."

_Mumble_.

"What was that?"

"I said why don't you go check?"

After arriving back at the hotel, Light had been too exhausted to function and had reluctantly allowed L to carry him upstairs. Predictably, the elder man hadn't stopped at his room like he demanded, but continued on to his own room where he had tossed the man in his arms onto his bed none too gently for the second night in a row.

"I'm not staying."

This threat did not hold much weight in the eyes of L because he had yawned at the end of his proclamation, had already made himself comfortable on the pillows, and was currently snuggling into the warm bed.

"Light-kun must stay. I will protect you from Mello, who wants to slaughter you, and Mikami, who wants to see you in a sexy nurse outfit that only I am allowed to see you in."

_Mumble_.

"Light-kun must attempt to remove his mouth from the pillow whilst speaking."

_Huff._

"I said that at least Mikami would have set me down lightly and tucked me in."

It was a childish statement. He was just attempting to get one last jab at L before he passed out. To be frank, he knew that he really wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and that the other was right.

"Mikami would rape Light-kun."

"Not necessarily. He listens to me and—"

His statement was promptly cut off when he was lifted from the bed, only to be gently placed back down. And then his shoes, socks, and other articles of clothing were removed from his body by the spindly fingers of L that seemed to be trembling with suppressed anger. When amber orbs dared glance up, he noticed how his dark eyes seemed to be glaring a hole into whatever passed in front of his vision. Oh, fuck, why did he have to run his mouth like that? Now he had to fix the problem or he wouldn't be able to sleep. His rebuttal was so immature it was embarrassing and he knew that he needed to apologize.

"Goodnight, Light-kun."

Light prevented him from stomping off by grabbing onto his hand and refusing to let go until he turned around. Then, he had to pull out all the shots, pouting and making his eyes look all watery and pathetic.

"I really didn't mean that, I promise."

"I know, Light-kun, now will you please let go?"

"No, not until you come here."

_Sigh_. _Shuffle._

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"I really, really didn't mean that, L. And—"

"I got that the first time around, Light-kun."

"Shut the _fuck_ up and let me finish. And I was just saying it because I knew you were right and that I was going to end up staying the night anyways. I was just joking and I didn't mean to make you angry."

_Sigh_.

The tension and anger drained from his body as Light stroked his fingers through his hair gently.

"In the future, I wish Light-kun would not joke about such things."

"Will you come lay down with me for a little while?"

And that was how L actually ended up in his bed with a warm body latched onto his own. He couldn't stay mad at Light if his life depended on it, much less actually not give him what he wanted.

"Why does it make you so mad? I mean, I suppose I could understand if Mikami was actual competition, but you are so far out of his league that it is kind of ridiculous for you to get so worked up."

The question was asked in a soft tone, but one laced with curiousness.

"Mikami _is_ competition, Light-kun," L replied, biting down on his thumb, "You see, Mikami and I are both so far out of _your_ league that it really doesn't matter where we are in the spectrum. Thus, it is not ridiculous, as you put it, for me to get angry."

And this is part of why their relationships had fucked up in the past. L had a serious self-confidence issue that had often popped up in their romantic lives. During college, Light _had_ been way out of his league, he supposed. Not only was he a more successful actor back then, but he was popular, well-liked, and could get anything he wanted with a flick of his hand. The student body dubbed him "the prince" of the school.

And if he was the prince, then L was most definitely the pauper. He did the strangest things that freaked people out and didn't participate in any of his classes, content to instead read books or otherwise avoid socialization. When he had first laid eyes on this strange man, it had been in the cafeteria in his freshman year where L had been eating a large portion of cake while holding his spoon in a very odd manner. He sat alone, which in and of itself was strange, and didn't seem to mind the stares people gave him as they walked past. He asked his tablemates who the man was and received exotic tales about his strangeness. Everyone labeled him as a freak and then moved on with their meal. That wasn't enough for Light, who had already been drawn in by him.

Strangely enough, the man actually made a move on him a few weeks later. He attempted to pretend that he wasn't interested, but he was actually fascinated and the smirk that often played on pale lips suggested that L knew it too. However, he had appearances to maintain, even if he was intrigued by this enigma. It took L at least three months to even get a kiss out of him and a month more to seduce him into his bed.

And when they actually started to date and became roommates with each other, the student body had to accept it. They just wrote it off as L having some sort of hidden redeeming quality that only Light could see. However, that didn't stop the whispers and accusations that L really didn't deserve him, which would cause problems because he would always think Light was just waiting for someone better to come along.

Now, however, L was much more successful than him because he actually started to try in his acting pursuits, not to mention that he owned multiple corporations and had become handsomer over the years.

"You're not out of my league, L. Maybe back in college, but not anymore."

"Then why did Light-kun leave if I was supposedly in his league?"

_Silence._

"That had nothing to do with you, okay? I've already told you this."

"Light-kun actually has not told me anything. What was so important that you had to leave without even talking to me about it?"

"Don't even fucking _start_."

"Start what, Light-kun?"

"I tried to talk to you throughout our entire fucking relationship, you bastard, but you wouldn't listen unless it was about sex and wouldn't even let me talk unless we were _having_ sex. And, of course, you never listened to a word that came out of my mouth then. The most important aspect of our relationship was sex and you constantly wanted it from me."

"That is not an accurate statement."

"I tried to fucking tell you why I had to leave, but you wouldn't listen, so I just left."

"When did you attempt to tell me such?"

"Don't you remember? A week before I left I called you and asked if you could come home for an hour or so to talk. You asked whether we could have sex and when I vehemently declined, you said you weren't interested and fucking _hung up_ on me. Not to mention, when I was leaving, all you seemed concerned about was the fact that we weren't going to have violent break up sex."

If the slight wince L made on his face when he mentioned the story, he assumed that he remembered. Then genuine anger overcame his features and Light knew that some serious shit was about to go down.

"Light-kun is attempting to act like the victim in this situation, but he is leaving out some very crucial details in his story. Like, for example, how he would jump on me before I even got in the door from work and demand sex from _me_, so do not act as if I coerced you into having sex with me every time. And, that I was working on a television miniseries at the time and was only back our apartment once a week, so when I was home I wanted to have sex with you since I would be deprived of you for the rest of the week. I did not want to talk, which was something we could do over the phone while we were separated."

_Silence._

"You're right. I was as equally fucked up as you were in our fucked up failure of a relationship," Light started, clambering off the bed with newfound energy, "But that doesn't matter anymore. We should have broke it off months before we actually did because our relationship was so blatantly unhealthy for us both, but I actually ended it because of my own reasons that had nothing to do with you."

"How was our relationship blatantly unhealthy?"

_Silence._

"Fuck, I'm not going to answer that question. If you can't figure that one out on your own, then you really aren't ready to be in a relationship with me again. That seems to be what you want or are you just in it for the sexual aspect?"

"I want a relationship with Light-kun and I wish he would enlighten me as to why he believes I am supposedly not ready to be in a relationship with him."

"I'm not going to enter into a relationship primarily based around sex ever again, especially not with you. The next relationship I'm going to be in is going to have some worth and emotionality in it."

"Did our relationship not have worth or emotionality, Light-kun?"

"No, you never trusted me with _anything_, L. Your past, your present, your feelings, your heart, nothing. I wanted something special with you and I tried _so_ fucking hard to get past the wall you put between us. I overcompensated by telling you everything about me in hopes that you would share _something_ with me or…" Light trailed off, sitting back down on the bed, "Or show me that you actually cared about me."

That was a sensitive subject and he felt tears prickling at his eyes from discussing it. So, to hide this, he simply laid back down on the bed and buried his face into the pillow. He couldn't let L see how upset he was over their failed relationship from two years ago. It really was silly and he shouldn't be crying.

"I regret to have harmed Light-kun," L started, reaching out and running his fingers through brunette tresses, "I was not raised in an atmosphere that condoned the sharing of emotions, so I often keep them to myself. I was unaware that was what Light-kun wanted from me."

"Would you have shared everything with me if I had asked?"

He had raised his head slightly from the pillow to ask the question.

_Pause_.

"I do not know, Light-kun. I do not believe I could discuss it all at one time."

"I wouldn't ask that of you. I just would want you to trust me with some of your secrets."

"I think that may be plausible then, Light-kun."

_Pause_.

"Can I ask you something that will require you to trust me with your emotions?"

L gave a brief nod.

"How did you feel when I left?"

_Silence._

"Never mind, you don't have to—"

"I felt an emptiness inside of me that no amount of cake could fill up," L started, biting down on his thumb, "And I tried to fill that emptiness, but it did not work because my sweets did not taste as good when Light-kun was not around to chastise me about my unhealthy eating habits as he called them."

That was the closest thing to "you ripped out my fucking heart and stomped all over it" that he was going to get from L. Tears started to flow once more, this time accompanied by an overwhelming sense of guilt.

"L, I'm so sorry," he whispered, grabbing onto the other man tightly.

"So am I, Light-kun, so am I," he responded, returning the hug with full force.

And they held each other until the alarm went off, signaling the start of a new day.

* * *

**AN: This randomly turned sort of serious and ended up being all about L and Light o_o Whoops, that wasn't intentional, it just sort of happened. The next chapter will have more humor, I promise, and will involve other characters. Oh, and I was thinking about involving Beyond Birthday maybe later in the story. Good idea or no?**


	7. Chapter 7: The Unpleasant Surprise

**AN: Here it is, guys and girls! I would have posted this earlier, but my Internet was down because of all the snow we're getting. Anyways, please enjoy and thanks for all the lovely reviews I got for the last chapter! (:**

* * *

_Bring. Bring._

"I beseech Light-kun not to answer his phone."

_Bring. Bring._

"You're just saying that because it's Mikami."

"That is incorrect, Light-kun. I would also say such if Misa was calling."

_Bring. Bring. Click._

"Hello?"

_Squeal._

"Light-sama answered his phone!"

At this point, the phone was a great distance away from his ear. Light didn't particularly fancy having his ear drums shattered this early in the morning, especially if the source of such was the squeal of an overexcited Mikami. Maybe he should have listened to L and turned off his phone.

"Yes, I know, seeing as we are currently speaking."

_Silence. Breath. Breath._

"Did you have a reason for calling me Mikami?"

"Besides receiving the pleasure of hearing Light-sama's lovely voice in the morning?"

_Silence._

"Yes, there had better be a reason besides _that_, otherwise I'll hang up right now."

"I was wondering if Light-sama would like for me to purchase him some coffee this morning."

"No, I'm fine, thank you. L already bought me some."

_Silence._

Light had tacked that last sentiment on at the end thoughtlessly and regretted it the moment it slipped from his mouth. Not to mention, he was currently tremendously annoyed because L seemed amused and smug about the whole ordeal and was kissing his neck while he was _trying_ to have a fucking phone conversation. Except that the other end had gone eerily silent, so it wasn't much of a conversation anymore.

_Pause._

"Mikami?"

"I APOLOGIZE LIGHT-SAMA! I will strive to do better next time. I will bring you your coffee before the sun rises, if such an extreme measure is necessary to defeat L," Mikami exploded into the phone, nearly scaring the living daylights out of him, "So, don't you worry about that, my precious."

"Did you just call me…? You know what, never mind," Light started, figuring he should set some things straight, "But let me make this clear, if you knock on my door at five in the morning and wake me up for coffee, I will immediately throw it back in your face. Goodbye, Mikami."

_Click._

"I told Light-kun not to answer his phone."

_Huff._

"Come on, L. We are going to be late if we don't leave now."

"Of course, _my precious_, lead the way."

_Smack._

* * *

Surprisingly, everyone showed up to the studio on time and Matsuda was really pleased with how much footage they had already shot today. It was much more than the previous days, so his confidence in the success of his film was returning once more. His good mood was effectively killed when he strode out of the building for lunch, only to be ruthlessly attacked by a swarm of paparazzi. He froze like a deer in the headlights when the verbal attacks were thrown at him.

"Matsuda, how do you feel about the accusations that you are not a competent director?"

"Are the reports of the alleged fight between Light Yagami and Mello true?"

"Are the rumors true that you were bribed—"

"How do you feel about—"

"Someone reported that—"

Everything was blending together and he could not process any of their questions, much less actually answer them. Suddenly, his arm was grabbed and he was pulled back into the building. One of the producers, Mogi, had taken pity on him and yanked him away from the crowd before he said something he would regret. Matsuda had never been very good with talking to people and not sounding like a complete idiot. That aside, he had to wonder what all that was about.

"I'm guessing you haven't seen the news."

Matsuda merely shook his head.

"Well, the rumor about the fight spiraled out of control. Sources began to say that it happened because you weren't a competent director and all that nonsense."

"Did they pull out my aptitude tests again?"

"I'm afraid so."

_Sigh._

"How have the actors been taking it?"

"Fairly well. Most of them have just been ignoring the paparazzi. Except for Mello, who punched one of them in the face when they asked if the fight occurred because Light had a much more successful acting career."

_Sigh._

* * *

"Will Light-sama please grace me with his presence tonight for dinner?"

_Sigh._

"Mikami, I already told you that I—"

"I know Light-sama has a headache, which is why I fetched him some aspirin, but I am sure your headache will have receded by tonight."

"I'm not so sure."

Currently, Light was sitting in his trailer trying to touch up his makeup before he had to go on for his next scene, but Mikami was preventing him from concentrating because he kept following him around asking him out on a date. Not wanting to be cruel, he had used the classic headache excuse, but the other man _still_ hadn't gotten the hint that he really wasn't interested in him.

"Well, if Light-sama doesn't want to go out because of his ailment, I completely understand."

"Great, so now that's settled—"

"Instead, will Light-sama accompany me back to my room where I could strive to relieve his headache with whatever means necessary? I don't want my precious to suffer."

Light didn't particularly think that Mikami fucking him into a mattress would cure his supposed headache and that nickname was _really_ starting to rub him the wrong way. Apparently, he was going to have to be blunt to get his point across and, as a result, to get some peace and quiet.

"Mikami, I don't have a headache—"

"Well that's great then—"

"_Stop_ interrupting me! I never had a headache to begin with. It was just an excuse for me not to go on a date with you and I hoped you would get the hint."

"What hint?"

"The hint that I don't want to date you or spend time with you or have sex with you or whatever the _hell_ it is you want from me!"

_Silence._

"Obviously, I approached Light-sama at the wrong time. I will ask again tomorrow and I already have forgiven him for his cruel words towards me, so there is no need to apologize."

And, with that, Mikami skipped out of the room as if nothing had just transpired between them.

Light felt like slamming his head against his vanity, but at least he now had some peace and quiet. Until, that is, a certain someone decided to intrude on his privacy once more.

"Light-kun."

"L."

"Will Light-kun have dinner with me tonight?"

"What _is _it with everyone asking me out on a date?" Light practically screamed.

_Silence._

"I am guessing by Light-kun's outburst that his response is negative?"

* * *

Matt was done for the day. All the scenes they were filming that he acted in had already been completed and he was free to head back to the hotel. Except not, because he was waiting for Mello, who he could have sworn was already finished as well, but was nowhere to be found.

Deciding to have a smoke while he waited, Matt stepped outside and lit one up. Then he heard some wanton noises coming from the other side of the building and figured he might as well go investigate. And, as a result, he found Mello in a compromising position with the albino kid.

The blonde had him pushed up against the wall of a trailer and was currently attacking his neck. And, of course, the albino bastard chose that exact moment to open his eyes and saw Matt there. The look in his eyes was smug as if to say "I have something you don't" and the redhead really felt like punching his scrawny little face in, but he resisted the urge and walked away instead.

Damn, it made him really angry to see Mello fucking around. It was one thing to hear about it, but another to actually _see_ it. His musing was interrupted by the chiming of his phone.

_Click._

"Hello?"

"Hey darling!"

Oh _shit_, it was Muffin.

"Baby, why are you calling?"

"Well, I'm in town for a concert I'm going to tomorrow night. Andddd, I got some really good shit we could do in my hotel. Then, you could do me."

Muffin seemed to find that hilarious and giggled at her own joke.

"I don't think I can right now."

"Are you still at work?"

"No—"

"Then what's the problem?"

_Sigh._

"I just can't, baby, okay?"

"Fine, Matty, be a spoilsport, but I'll be here for three more days and my door is always open for you, darling. So, sometime tomorrow, maybe?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, talk you to later sweetheart!"

"Talk to you later, baby. Bye."

_Click._

Great. What the fuck was he going to do now?

Matt spun around, intent on heading back to the hotel, but was stopped in his tracks by a livid looking Mello who had apparently been standing behind him and had heard part of or maybe even the entire conversation. And, as if his life couldn't get any worse, Near was there as well.

"Baby?" the blonde snarled.

"Look, Mels—"

"I can't leave you alone for one fucking second, can I? The second I look away you're calling up your whore as if I don't even fucking exist!"

"She called me—"

"As if that fucking matters. You said you wouldn't fuck her anymore."

"And I'm not going to. She called me to ask if we could and I rejected her."

"Well, that certainly didn't sound like rejection to me!"

Anything he said at this point would just fuck him over, so he stayed silent.

"Fine, you know what, I'm leaving. And, if I come back and I find that you've fucked Muffin, I'll chop your fucking balls off," he threatened, before lacing hands with Near and stomping off.

Matt had no doubt that Mello would follow through with that threat.

_Sigh._

* * *

It had been a long day for Light Yagami. The argument last night had taken up a good portion of his allotted beauty sleep and the work they had done on set today had been draining. There was nothing he wanted more than a hot shower and some much-deserved sleep. After ditching both Mikami and L, who insisted on taking him out to dinner, he was alone at last in his hotel room.

Except that he wasn't.

There was some sort of sticky, red substance on his bed covers and, when he moved forward to investigate further, he heard the loud click of the lock on his door sliding into place. He whirled around, intent on confronting whoever it was who'd had the nerve to break into his room, and was met with a horrifying sight. Beyond Birthday eating strawberry jam out of a mason jar.

Oh, _shit_.

"Hello, Light-kun, long time…no see. Kyahaha!"

Oh, _double shit_ he had a knife, which he was twirling around in his hand.

"Beyond, it certainly…has been a while."

It had been a while because Beyond Birthday had been in a fucking mental institution for trying to murder Naomi Misora and abusing plastic surgery to look more and more like his idol, L.

Unfortunately, it had worked the similarity was really starting to creep him the fuck out.

"So, Beyond, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

Light was being overly polite in hopes that Beyond wouldn't use that knife on him.

"Well…you see Light-kun, I have been hearing some…interesting things about you and my L."

Oh, did he forget to mention that Beyond tried to kill Naomi Misora because she was dating L at the time? Yeah, because he did.

"What sort of things?"

"Oh, just some, ah, rumors about you and my L rekindling your old flame," Beyond responded, his eyes flashing dangerously as he dug his hand into the mason jar one last time before letting it fall to the carpet with a small _clunk_. "Now, those are just rumors, aren't they…hmm?"

"Of course they're rumors. Don't tell me you actually listen to that tabloid trash?" Light gave a fake laugh, deciding he was going to have to lie to get out of this one, "We were roommates in college and casually dated for two months. Then, I found someone more serious and we parted ways. Besides, I'm already dating someone from back home. I'm not interested in L." It had actually been two years, not two months, and he had left because _something_ more serious came along, the diagnosis of his sister. But, he figured he should leave those trivial details out.

Beyond approached him and his heart rate sped up tremendously when he placed the silver blade against his throat. Oh, fuck, was he really going to die at the hands of Beyond Birthday?

"That's splendid, because you see…I _like_ you Light-kun and wouldn't want that to change."

_Silence._

"You are telling the truth, aren't you?"

The blade was pressed harder against his throat, just enough to barely cut the skin.

"Why would I have any reason to lie?"

_Silence_.

Suddenly, the blade was taken away from his throat and Beyond was smiling at him creepily.

"I'm glad. For you see, Light-kun, L is _mine_ and I simply couldn't have you distracting him."

Light actually disagreed and felt a twinge of jealousy in his chest. Maybe he would talk back and inform him that L didn't belong to him when Beyond _didn't_ have a blade in his hand.

"But of course."

"Haha…I'm so glad you understand for a moment there I thought I was going to have to _kill_ you. Haha, wouldn't that just have been _hilarious_?"

Light silently disagreed.

"Well, I must be going, though I do believe this may be the start of a…beautiful friendship."

Then, Beyond was gone and Light chose that opportune moment to faint onto his bed.

* * *

**AN: Beyond is such a crazy mofo. Poor Light hahaha. In the next chapter we'll see how L reacts to his stalker showing up and more drama will ensue. Please review and let me know what you thought! (:**


End file.
